


Can't Help Falling (In Love With You)

by infp_tuna



Series: Voltron Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is clueless, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt (Voltron) has feelings, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, So is Lance (Voltron), Some angst, hanceome, it's light but it's an excuse for bad decisions in truth or dare, more like a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infp_tuna/pseuds/infp_tuna
Summary: Hunk now had a dilemma; he had told Keith and Pidge about his crush on a certain sunkissed boy, but he never said who it was. So, of course, he was standing here now because Hunk never said anything.Lance had been in the back of his mind the minute he laid eyes on him in the commons area. His smile radiant as the sun and eyes that looked like they came straight from the Caribbean sea and holy cannoli, Hunk couldn’t believe how cheesy he was.Hunk just didn’t like that it hurt so much to see Pidge was dating him now.





	Can't Help Falling (In Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear sweet anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+sweet+anon).



> Fair warning, I have no idea how alcohol, college, pierogis, or shelters work; I'm just an idiot letting her muse run loose. You've been warned.  
> I had a lot of fun with this one; I hope you do too!

It wasn’t weird, per se, that Pidge had a boyfriend. It was just… unforeseen; mostly because Pidge’s schedule consisted of constant work and studying. So you would think she’d be busy with that.

And yet, here was Lance, being presented as Pidge’s boyfriend.

Hunk’s first thought was ‘ _ shit _ .’

“So, yeah. I wasn’t lying,” Pidge smiled, her tiny fingers intertwined with the Lance’s.

“It’s not that I didn’t believe you, I just thought you didn’t want to date anybody. Like ever,” Keith shrugged.

“Gee, thanks.”

Keith shook his head. “Whatever. Lance, you’ve got your hands full.”

Lance chuckled. “Oh, I know. Pidge is quite the firecracker.”

“Yeah, that’s Pidge for ya,” Hunk laughed nervously.

Hunk now had a dilemma; he had told Keith and Pidge about his crush on a certain sunkissed boy, but he never said  _ who _ it was. So, of course, he was standing here now because Hunk never said anything. Lance had been in the back of his mind the minute he laid eyes on him in the commons area. His smile radiant as the sun and eyes that looked like they came straight from the Caribbean sea and holy cannoli, Hunk couldn’t believe how cheesy he was.

So yeah, he had been pining for a few months. Lance was in a few classes with him, since marine biology also involved advanced chemistry like Hunk engineering courses. Out of necessity, the two became lab partners. But by choice, they became friends.

Hunk just didn’t like that it hurt so much to see Pidge was dating him now.

It was movie night- the reason Pidge had brought Lance over- and tonight’s feature film was some B-rated horror flick on Netflix. Keith was curled up in his corner, popcorn balanced perfectly on his knees. Pidge was next to him, laying on Lance, stealing said popcorn. Lance leaned on Hunk, frowning at the screen.

“It’s stupid I know,” Hunk whispered. “The trope of ‘going towards the obviously scary noise’ is old.”

“Aliens must think we’re idiots if they see this stuff,” Lance whispered back.

“Well, humans are stupid.”

“I wonder if they pirate movies or buy them in disguise. I’d pirate.”

“That’s illegal, man.”

Lance snorted.

“Shush,” Keith hissed, throwing popcorn.

“Don’t waste the popcorn!” Pidge whisper-shrieked.

With the movie’s end, Pidge and Lance left. They said their goodbyes and as soon as the front door was closed, Hunk turned to Keith. The smaller young man had a look on his face; one that meant he was well aware of something.

“How obvious was I?” Hunk sighed.

“Very.”

Hunk groaned. “Damnit.”

Keith’s lips quirked. “My guess is this is the guy you kept gushing about?”

“Yes! How is this happen?” Hunk flopped on the couch and Keith pat his back. “I mean, I never thought I’d have a chance to ever tell him, but now Pidge is going to be bringing him around? I’m screwed.”

“Not really.”

“I like Pidge’s boyfriend,” Hunk groaned. “I’m going to die!”

“You’re not going to die, you’ll be fine.”

“This isn’t just a crush!”

Keith sighed deeply. “You’re still friends right?”

“Right.”

“So that shouldn’t change anything; if you feel something, don’t let it cloud your mind. If he reciprocates, it’s his choice to act on those feelings.”

Hunk blinked. “Wow, that’s surprisingly deep, Keith.”

“I’m a psych major, what do you expect?”

So, Hunk took his roommate’s sage advice and focused on his already existing friendship. And it was working pretty well. The two hung out often, sometimes with Pidge, but it never felt like Hunk was the third wheel. Quite the contrary, really, the trio worked out beautifully. And Hunk’s mind was at ease.

At least until three Fridays later on the next movie night.

It was a mess of unhealthy choices in snack food, pizza, the occasional beer (courtesy of Allura), and of course a movie of equal bad choice: Mean Girls. Mostly because Lance was quoting it the entire time. And it had only been the first five minutes.

“‘And on the third day, God created the Remington bolt action rifle so man could fight the dinosaurs. And the homosexuals,’” Lance whisper-shouted in the worst Southern accent he could muster.

Pidge snickered. “‘Amen.’”

“Could you two not?” Keith asked. “This ‘homosexual,’ quote on quote, would like to watch the movie without interruption.”

Allura snorted and took a sip of her beer.

“I am afraid I cannot. Mean Girls is a cult classic that requires one to quote the lines for it to make any effect in the real world!” Lance quipped.

“Yeah, and the real world affect me wanting to pummel your face.”

“Keith, no,” Hunk advised.

“Keith, yes.”

“Thank you, Hunk; see, he gets it,” Lance countered. Keith stuck out his tongue.

“Eh, it’s nothing,” he shrugged, trying to stave off a blush. “But maybe, I don’t know,  to avoid Keith’s wrath, you and Pidge should stop.”

“Oh, now you’re no fun!”

Hunk smiled. “Sorry!”

It was after the movie where the bad decisions only multiplied. With the many empty beer bottles lying around, a modified game of truth or dare was created. One involving spin the bottle. If you refused the truth/dare, you spun the bottle. Whoever it landed on was your victim.

“That’s a really bad way of putting it Pidge,” Allura slurred at the end.

“I’m sarcastic, drunk, kinda sadistic, and have no filter; what do you want?” Allura shrugged at her logic. Pidge took her seat next to Lance. “I’ll go first. Keith, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Coward,” she pouted. “Okay, who was your first crush?”

“Uh, Shiro probably? Don’t give me that look, he’s hot!” Keith cleared his throat. “My turn.”

After Keith, the challenges went a circuitous route around the group. And, of course, the drunker they got, too.

“No, no,  _ no _ , I’m not doing that Keith!” Lance protested, shaking his head furiously. It was enough to drag Hunk out of his daze.

“Shame; you’d look hilarious without eyebrows,” Keith deadpanned.

“You’re sick.”

“Alright; then, is it true you’ll duct tape your eyebrows?”

“What vendetta do you have against my eyebrows?”

“Hmm,” Keith smirked. “Well, you know what that means then?”

“Shit.”

“Spin!” Pidge sang.

And so he did.

After it span, after glinting in the fluorescent lighting, the bottle stopped on Hunk. You would think Pidge would be against the bottle landing on him, but alas, she wasn’t. Instead, she giggled maniacally. Hunk, meanwhile, blanched in horror.

While Pidge continued cackling, Lance turned to Hunk, a look of apology on his face. “Sorry,” he whispered. “Nothing personal?”

“N-no, it’s not! It’s just, I mean, Pidge-”

“Hunk, it’s just a game.” Lance took Hunk’s face into his hands. “No stakes, okay?”

Hunk didn’t know what was worse; the fact that Pidge wasn’t stopping this, or the fact that Lance was pulling him closer and holy shit his hands were warm or were they just clammy? And were his eyes always that beautiful shade of blue and- Oh, okay. This was a thing.

It was over in a second. Hunk’s nerves were frazzled and frayed, but man did want to do that again. Reality set in and Lance’s warm hands fell away from Hunk’s now-on-fire face. Pidge’s cackling took her to the floor; her face was red too, but not from second-hand embarrassment.

Lance seemed to recover rather quick though. “Okay, Allura: truth or dare?” He asked.

Hunk didn’t hear her response, nor what Lance asked; too much blood roared in his ears to focus on anything.

After the game ended, Allura, Lance, and Pidge tried to leave; tried to, being the main word. Allura almost ran face-first into the door, which prompted Keith to suggest ‘maybe it’s best if everyone stayed the night;’ it was a Friday after all. The girls claimed the couch while all three boys piled into Hunk’s bed (“It’s only fair we all suffer together” “Lance, why?”). And if Hunk’s heart wasn’t racing before, it was now.

Keith passed out quickly, snoring ever so slightly. Lance laid quietly awake, staring at the ceiling. His lanky arms and legs were held very close to his body and his breathing steady. Hunk was stuck in the middle, eyes also toward the ceiling.

The blue-eyed boy sighed. “So, um,” he started. “About… earlier?”

“W-what about earlier?” Hunk stammered.

Lance paused. “Nothing really, just that I’m sorry I put you in that situation. I don’t want you avoiding me because of it.”

“Well, I’m doing the opposite of that right now,” Hunk laughed. Mentally, he sighed with relief.

Lance laughed too, quieter. “True. It’s just, like, you’re a really great guy, and I don’t want some stupid dare to come between us, ya know?”

“I get that,” Hunk replied, smiling to himself. A peaceful silence overtook the room. Hunk’s mind was calm, his worries down to a minimum now with Lance reassuring words still dancing through his head.  _ You’re a really great guy. _

“Have you ever actually kissed a guy before?” Lance asked, breaking the silence.

“Not… not really?” Hunk frowned.

“You can’t ‘not really’ kiss somebody.”

The frown deepened. “I was tipsy and  _ he  _ tried to kiss me; my friend Shay kicked his ass for it. She said I fainted after that.”

“I’ll accept that.” The smile was obvious in Lance’s tone.

A muffled grunt came from Keith’s side, and words that sounded like ‘shut up,’ and a pillow landed on Hunk’s face. The other two boys giggled and dropped their voices to a whisper. Keith didn’t stir again.

By morning, Hunk knew more about Lance than he ever thought he would. Like that he was in his school’s drama club in high school, and that he broke his arm when he was five from falling out of a tree. And Lance now knew Hunk hated making pierogies but loved eating them (“It’s a lose-win”). They had fallen asleep before the sun had come up, Lance pressed soundly into Hunk’s chest and wrapped safely in his arms.

Breakfast rolled around (courtesy of Keith a less hungover), and Hunk and Lance were talking again. Quieter this time, to not disturb the others. Despite that, the entire time Hunk could feel Pidge’s gaze on him. It became heavier by the time food was served. After a while, he chanced a look at her when they were gathered around the kitchen island, and was surprised to see a thoughtful look on her face, mixed with melancholy. She pulled him aside later, that strange mix of emotions still there.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, her voice not above a whisper.

Hunk nodded.

She took a deep breath, bracing herself. Then, “Do you like Lance?”

Hunk paused before turning his gaze away. “Pidge, why would you think that?”

“Seriously? Hunk, I’ve known Lance since the beginning of the semester, we’ve been dating for a month, yet we’ve never had conversations like the ones I heard last night.”

“You heard that?”

“I, uh, I had to pee. Sorry.”

Hunk felt a wave of guilt come over him. This is  _ exactly  _ what he didn’t want happening. He should have known it would, Pidge is far too perceptive to miss such obvious things like feelings. And now she knew. Hunk didn’t really come up with a way to explain himself if she ever did find out, but with the problem in front of them now, he didn’t think it would really matter.

The smile on her face confused him.

“You don’t need to feel bad about this,” she said, still barely above a whisper. “I’ve suspected for a while.”

Well… Shit. “That doesn’t help the situation at hand, Pidge.”

Pidge rolled her amber eyes. “What situation? Hunk,  you’ve been talking about him for months. I didn’t realize it was Lance (even though I really should’ve), but now I do, and I want you to know I’m fine with it.” She paused, looking sheepish all of a sudden. “It’s not like we were going to stay together anyway.”

“Pidge, don’t-”

“What’s even worse is that I felt awful for putting you through last night’s game.You’re so honorable. And I knew it was wrong, but I couldn’t bring myself to stop you two! Deep down… Deep down, I believe you two are supposed to be together. I’m just a catalyst for you.” Her lip trembled and her eyes watered, the same look of guilt Hunk had on a minute ago now her expression. “I just really want you two to work. But I don’t want to feel--”

“Pidge, Katie, hey; come here,” Hunk’s voice cracked, interrupting her babbling to hug her.

Pidge was not a pretty crier. Neither was Hunk. The tears stained each other’s shirts and there was a lot of snot. The two pulled apart eventually when they were down to sniffles, tear tracks now dried on their faces. Hunk grabbed Pidge a napkin.

“Stay with him, okay?” Hunk sniffled. “Don’t give up.”

“It’s not me you have worry about,” Pidge chuckled softly. Hunk frowned.

“Pidgey! Are you ready to go?” Lance called from the living room.

“Yeah! Give me a sec!” She looked at Hunk one more time. This time her smile was hopeful. “Don’t worry, I won’t. Just… expect to see Lance more often though.”

“Pidge no.”

“Pidge yes.”

\---- ---- ----

In a week’s time, Pidge and Lance had broken up. Lance had initiated it and then told Hunk.

“I… feel really bad. She deserves the best, really,” Lance sighed, petting a cat on his stomach. Keith and Pidge were playing with another cat, a red tabby, across the shelter, taunting it with a toy.

Hunk shrugged. “Hey, it was your choice.”

“It was,” Lance nodded. “I like someone else and I couldn’t string her along like that much longer. It’s just, she’s so sweet.”

“She is. But you can say you made the mature decision. If you would have hurt her, I woulda probably punched you.” It was a lie, partially, but Hunk balled his fist and smirked anyway.

“I’m so scared,” Lance replied, eyes rolling. “No, but I would be scared of you if I didn’t actually know you. You’re a big, buff cream puff.”

“Excuse me, but I am a marshmallow.”

“It rhymed though,” Lance whined before flopping over and onto his side. One of the cats, a Russian blue, idled up next to Lance and stretched, purring when Lance reached out to pet it.

“Soooo, who’s this new person? The one you left Pidge for?” Hunk asked suddenly. He cringed internally though.  _ Way to sound nosy _ .

“Um, well,” Lance’s voice stalled. “They’re -well he’s- pretty sweet. Got a big heart and good head on his shoulders.”

“I thought you’d be a lot shallower,” Hunk smirked.

“Rude! I’ll have you know smart people are literally all I’ve dated.”

“What sort of smarts we talking about here?”

Lance started to fidget with one of the cat toys. “Um, does it matter?”

“Not really, but I’m curious.”

“Well… He’s an engineer. Actually, he’s in our chemistry class.”

“He is?”

There were three people other than Hunk that were looking to study engineering, and one was a girl. Hunk knew Lance didn’t talk to Erik, he was a grade-A dick, and Mateo only spoke to either of them when he didn’t catch the notes in time. Hunk swore he was high almost twenty-four seven.

“He is,” Lance nodded. His ears were a bright red at this point. “And he can make a mean pierogi.”

It took a moment for Lance’s statement to really stick before Hunk blinked and replied, “Excuse me?”

“At least that what he’s told me. I’m still not sure.” The Russian blue purred profusely under Lance’s touch and arched its back towards Hunk. “I don’t think he’s had time to make them.” Lance finally sat up and took the cat into his lap. His cheeks were now the same color as his ears.

“Wai- wait, what?”

“Hunk, come on. Don’t make me repeat all that.”

“No! I don’t need you too I’m just, surprised, is all,” Hunk managed to get out. There was a pause, and he was thankful for Pidge asking Keith if he wanted to go to another room in the shelter. The door closed and Hunk exhaled. “How long… how long have you felt this, uh…”

“Crush? Feeling?” Lance suggested.  

Hunk nodded, the movement small.

Lance’s eyes never left the cat in his lap. He chuckled. “Well, to be honest, it kinda started after we became lab partners. I just… really liked how you explained things. My mind is normally everywhere, so your explanations were always so detailed but precise and comforting? And now that I say this all out loud it sounds kinda weird.”

“I liked you before that!” Hunk blurted.

Lance whipped his head up. “Wait what?”

“Uh, I liked you before the class,” Hunk repeated, this time quieter. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. “I saw you out in the commons one day and then I kept seeing you there and I thought you were really cute. Honestly, I had no idea what to do when you asked to be my partner.”

Lance blinked before a smile cracked on his face and he laughed himself silly. “So that wasn’t just, ha, nerves the first day?”

Hunk was laughing at this point too. “Nope! I was terrified of looking stupid in front of you!”

The two giggled like school-girls. They were overjoyed and overwhelmed, but who really isn’t when you confess to someone you were afraid was going to reject you? The same Russian blue from before looked highly confused at their actions, but after a second chose to seek attention from Hunk.

The twos’ laughter subsided, replacing the air with the sound of the cat’s insistent and happy purring. Lance snickered again. “Blue has good taste.”

Hunk exhaled another laugh. “Such an original name, Lance… but she does. I mean she did go to you first.”

Lance scooted closer, his knees touching Hunk's. It surprised him how much the movement made him jump.

“Well yeah. Duh,” Lance smirked. “‘Course, I kinda chose you first.”

Lance took the other young man’s hands in his, hands just as warm as Hunk remembered them to be. They both leaned in at the same time, which made Hunk chuckle again, but holy cannoli did meeting Lance in the middle feel so nice. Unlike the first time, this kiss meant something both ways, wasn’t just done to settle a game. Hunk gripped Lance’s hands tighter and pulled him just a little closer. Blue, still in-between them both, settled down in their laps and purred even louder.

Lance tilted his head a little, just enough to deepen the kiss before Hunk brought his hands up to Lance’s face, cradling it gently.

“You know if Blue chose us, and we chose each other, does this mean technically we just adopted a cat before getting to second base?” Lance whispered after he pulled away just enough to speak.

The statement, for as bizarre as it was, made Hunk chuckled and think. “Um, yes? You were planning on adopting one once this year was up right?”

“And moving into an apartment, yeah.”

“Um, would you be interested in a roommate-slash-boyfriend to help take care of her and pay rent?”

“If that isn’t the best idea right now I don’t know what is,” Lance said, furrowing his brow in amusement.

There was a tock on the window. Both boys whipped their heads to it to see Pidge, smiling rather smugly. She opened the door and stepped in. “So, you two done making out?”

“Pidge, really?” Lance pouted.

“Just a simple question,” she said, raising her hands in mock defense. Lance got up then, making a fuss about Pidge interrupting his “suave flirting skills” and how he was going to go get papers to hold Blue for adoption (“Don’t need her getting snatched by anyone else.”). Pidge shook her head and looked at Hunk, Blue now snuggled in his arms.

“So… was I right?” she asked, quite clearly knowing the answer.

Hunk smiled. “Yeah. You were.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt or idea? Hit me up on my main/writing tumblr, @infp-tuna  
> Have an nsfw idea? Find me on my "ecchi" blog, @ecchi-tuna ;3c


End file.
